Meow! Wait what?
by darksownlove
Summary: Hitsugaya only wanted a walk but now he's cat! How did he get like this? And how is he supossed to let his friends its him! How will he cope with the life of a cat? And can he resist catnip? HitsuMatsu
1. Strange happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters…I can dream though….

(A/N): Where I came up with this idea, I don't know……it just kinda came up…anyway on with the story!

Oh, there might be a Ooc…so sorry!

* * *

Strange happenings: 

It's a strange thing really, it wasn't like he _meant _for this to happen, he only wanted to go for a walk….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitsugaya woke with a jolt, his eyes flying wide open with horror and shock, his breath coming in small pants then he relaxed.

It was only a dream, good for awhile there he had thought it was real and was close to freaking out and let a sigh of relief then rested his head on his paws…..There was a slight pause before Hitsugaya jumped up and let out a cry of horror which came out sounding like an overly pathetic mew instead, he turned in a circle trying to see himself. All he could see was his side which was cover in white fur. At least that was fitting.

He took a deep breath and sat down and curled his tail around his paws as he thought, then something else caught his attention. This was not his room….actually this wasn't where he had been the last he could remember, he frowned the best a cat could. He had been walking down the street, Ichigo and his friends were throwing a party and he wanted nothing of it so he left. He had taken dull lane and had turned right heading towards the river…..then he had noticed something out of the corner of his eye but after that he couldn't recall much of anything.

He did a full scan of his surroundings and sighed, an alley way...

He was in an alley?

Hitsugaya was an alley cat? He growled and turned to leave only then was confronted with a nasty surprise, a dog stood panting in front of the exit and looking at the small cat-like Taichou like he had found the best looking meal for blocks around. Hitsugaya didn't move, not one muscle twitched, not on ear or whisker moved, his bright teal eyes trained on the dog like it was most dangerous thing he had even seen. If fact it was, though he had seen hallows more frightening than the mutt standing in front of the alley he had been able fight them correctly, he could not do so now.

Then, it was a split second movement, the dog took a charge art him. Hitsugaya leapt over the dogs head and on to a trash can ahead, his tail swishing. Hitsugaya moved up a little more, making his post on a bunch of boxes stacked up on the trash cans, safely out reach of the dog who was no longer paying him an mind but instead wagging his tail like a loon when a female came in and chided the dog with a soft tone, not meaning a word of it. He blinked when she looked at him.

"Aww, what a cute kitty!" she cooed, clipping a leash on the animal and walking towards him, her intent to pick him up was clear.

Hitsugaya hissed and backed away, his fur raising on his back, the woman stopped and pouted "Such cute animal but so mean, pity" she sighed and tugged on the leash dragging the dog away who had suddenly noticed Hitsugaya again "poor thing, too bad it'll die…." she muttered walking back out into the sidewalk and disappearing into the busy sidewalk.

He leapt down and walked down the opening and looked at the closest street sign, sidemen avenue…..he knew where he was.

Sorta.

Kurosaki had taken him down this road once when he was trying to find a gift for Matsumoto, he swished his tail and started to walk. He kept to the side, human feet looked huge from his point of view and getting stepped on wasn't what he felt like having to happen.

It was then he picked up on something, the smell of sake and lavender. The cat smirked if that was possible, he was smelling Matsumoto's sent. The taichou padded along with out much of an incident except for occasional '_Awww what a cute kitty! Can we keep it?!_'

He had quickly dispelled this problem by either hissing or growling, it took him at least an hour longer to track down his fukutaichou then would have if he had been in his human form or gigai. The stairs had been somewhat of problem at first, as he had not quite gotten the hang of walking on all fours and promptly fallen down the stairs at his first three attempts, his fourth had been successful and he made his way for the door.

Now he stood at the door step and sighed, he could hear singing and laughing though it seemed that Matsumoto had a guest over or was most likely either drunk or close to it. He lift a paw and scratched at the door when things got silent, there was a pause inside the house a good sign. He tried again only time spoke while doing so.

"Meow!" Hitsugaya froze.

Meow? Did he just say meow? Hitsugaya winced.

'_Joy…not only am I a cat I talk like one too…….'_ his musings were cut off when the door was flung open and a busty fukutaichou stood above him, looking around, a confused look on her beautiful face. His tail swished.

"Meow!" (_Matsumoto!_)' he mewed, gaining her attention finally and in turned had his ears split with a loud high pitched squeal of joy.

He was swept into the arms and snuggled, then held at arms length and looked over. Matsumoto frowned slightly, he knew the reason and he also saw her look away and scan the street.

She was looking for him, she was worried when he had not returned from his walk and now not realizing that she was holding Hitsugaya in her hands was worried sick. She sighed softly, returning her attention to the cat she held.

"Aren't you the cutest thing!" she cooed, like she was talking to a baby. He gave her a flat look and she noticed his and laughed "and very expressional!" she smiled brightly and turned taking him inside the house and putting him down on the couch before closing the door softly behind her but she glanced out at the road again before it shut fully.

"Hitsugaya will love you" she told him "I cant wait till he gets back…."

"Meow, merow" (_I AM back!) _his mews only made her smile and laugh, he frowned.

"You'll see" she mused before leaving to find something in the kitchen, Hitsugaya watched her leave.

'_Poor Matsumoto…' _He would have to find a way to tell her before she becomes so worried that she calls in the help of the soul society, he huffed.

This wasn't going to be easy.

(A/N): yes, it's a little weird but I enjoyed writing it, though I know it say's humor and this chapter wasn't very funny it will be in a later chapters. I promise.

Thanks for reading, if I get at least five or six reviews I'll update or maybe I'll just update. I like this story.


	2. Cleaning troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it characters….lucky for you guys.. hehe..

(A/N): Wow, I really glad you guys liked the story! I didn't think the first chapter was that funny but you guys seemed to think so and thanks so much for the reviews.

* * *

Cleaning troubles:

He paced the back of the couch and waited, not like a good kitty mind you but instead attempted to mark that he was there by clawing the couch. Alas this antic only resulted in his getting stuck and him wiggling for a good three minutes before freeing himself and then glaring at the couch, he was getting tired of this. Though he had not been in cat form for more then a day, it was beginning to bother him and Matsumoto had finally gotten herself drunk and was walking around the house laugh at absolutely nothing….at least not that he could see.

Hitsugaya was glad for one thing though, he had retained the ability to see ghosts, A.K.A: Soul reapers….or shinigami, however one wanted to say it. He watched her slightly amused and worried, he had never seen Matsumoto this drunk before and was watching her with a worried gaze until she passed out on the couch an hour later.

Once the house fell silent he relaxed, he was dirty. He got this by seeing himself in a mirror that he and Matsumoto put on the ground a few days before. The blasted thing had fallen off the wall and on to Hitsugaya causing him a major headache, shockingly it had not broken but stayed intact.

The fur that had looked white before in the alley was more of an off-white color in the good light of the house, he sighed and looked around. Cats cleaned himself with their tongues right?

Right.

Hitsugaya attempted this and gagged, his kitty tongue coming away with bits of fur and he thought that he might have swallowed some and looked around for anything to wash his mouth out with. He padded into the kitchen and glanced around, there was no bowl set out for him and thus he had to find other means of getting the fur out of his mouth, you could see little pieces of fur tuffs sticking out.

'_Ugh! Gross…sick, disgusting….'_

Hitsugaya leapt up to try and get on the nearest chair but only got half of his body there, his claws dug in the cushions as he scrabbled to get fully onto the chair. He did manage to fully get on after a moment and sat panting, why was it he was able to jump over a dogs head and land on trashcans that were way higher then this stupid chair? He wiggled his whiskers in irritation.

Why? Was it because he hadn't been thinking when he did it? Maybe….

He looked up at the table, he knew Matsumoto had some sort of drink up there, he just hoped it was water and not half drank sake. He wiggled his butt and froze, he closed his teal eyes and cursed himself. He would _not_ do that again! He got ready to jump again and his rear wiggled again.

Hitsugaya glared at the wall and ignored it this time and leaped for the table top, making it and landing perfectly. He smirked and glanced around the table, a cup sat a little ways away and he strode towards it and tried to see what was inside. It was then that the most horrible thing became clear to the cat-like Taichou, he was smaller then the cup and it seemed that his shortness had followed his in cat form as well. Why was it that he could not escape his height problems even as a cat?!

He reached up and tried to see in cup and wound up tipping the blasted thing over! It was a mix of shock and rage mixed into one very loud yowl, then hissing and spatting.

Hitsugaya stood in the middle of the soaking mess lifting a paw and shaking dry and then putting it down and shaking another leg only to find the paw he dried before was wet again!

This wasn't fun at all, it was also made worse when Matsumoto came in and saw him, she pressed her hand to her mouth and held back some giggles but eventually failed and burst out laughing.

This annoyed him.

Matsumoto came over and picked up the sodden cat and tucked him under one arm and headed to a small drawer, pulling out some rags and mopping up the mess on the table. She didn't seem to care that Hitsugaya was soaking the side of her outfit, he mewed at her gathering her attention. She was looking at the dripping cat with a thin brow raised and a small smile, then her eyes widened, she lifted him into his palm and laughed.

"Oh! You're so small, just like taichou!" she told him, laughing in-between her words. She turned her head away and glanced out the window, she was still looking for him. He followed her gaze and then looked back her "Oh well…" she said and gave him a sad smile and then perked up almost instantly.

She gazed over him and got one of the most devious smiles he had even seen on his fukutaichou "Oh, you know what?" she inquired of him.

"Mew?"(_'What?'_) he asked back, though she couldn't understand him.

She smiled broadly and lifted him to face level "I think you need a bath!" she told him, Hitsugaya's eyes got wide.

'_Oh shit…'_

(A/N) I know this was little short and I'm very sorry but I hoped you liked it anyway!

Anyway please review, I love them.

Thanks for the reviews from before! Oh, how he became a cat will come later as the story unfolds.


	3. Annoyances

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of its characters

* * *

Annoyances:

No, it wasn't that he didn't want a bath…its just he didn't want one given by her. _Sure_, most guys would kill to be given a bath by Vice captain but he wasn't most guys…in fact he wasn't a guy at all anymore.

He was still getting used to the fact that he no longer had thumbs and such things, now that he was tucked up her arm to insure that he could not get away while she gathered the supplies he took the time to ponder just why his life, which was bad as it was.

Took a turn for the worst.

Hitsugaya's tail was swishing back and forth, thumbing against her side as if telling her that he hated this.

Yes, in fact he did.

Matsumoto was humming to herself, cooing at him once in a while but he still caught the quick glances out the window and soft sighs, he felt guilty every time too. She would keep this up and he would feel like a jerk until he could tell in someway shape or form… Hitsugaya also noticed something else, she was taking _forever _to get the stuff and she had also put on long gloves. Now he found himself wondering where she got those…but it was then that she finally decided that she had everything that she needed and headed towards the bathroom. He wiggled a little testing her grip and found it had loosened, he took the chance and dropped to the ground with a small thump and darted away. Matsumoto realizing that he had gotten away cried out in surprise and what seemed like amusement and ran after him. He turned the corner and hit a dead end and waited, she found him after a moment. Hitsugaya tensed his whole body and the moment she reached down, he went left, around her hand and under her legs. He was grateful she wasn't wearing a dress.

"Merow!" (I'm clean! I'm clean!) he would never get used to doing that… "Rorw!" (I swear! Good god!)

Matsumoto only laughed, he smiled to himself. Well at least she was having fun, even if it came form his misery. He skidded under the couch and patting himself on the back for having the things nailed down, he watched the flap of cloth that was the only way in…and out.

He could tell she was waiting for him, her breathing was a little heavy due to chasing him around for the last half an hour.

_Snap_

He frowned, did she just snap her fingers? Hitsugaya listened to her footsteps retreat to the kitchen, he knew she was watching the couch, he crept forward to hear.

"Oh, hello Yuzu! No I'm fine, can get Ichigo please?" she asked, leaning against the wall. Hitsugaya remained silent, she looked very nice leaning against the wall…

He hissed, not at her though but at himself, scolding himself for where his thoughts were wandering.

"Ichigo! Yes, I'm okay" a pause 'No he hasn't come back…But! I'm sure Taichou is fine.." another pause and a chuckle "I told you I'm just fine, now I need your help"

Hitsugaya couldn't hear the other end of the conversation but he was sure it was going something like 'sure okay I'll help, followed by a retard laugh. He twitched his whiskers, okay maybe that was little mean, it wasn't a retard laugh just one that grated on his nerves.

"No, I just got a cat and I need help giving him a bath…yes I'm sure it a boy cat" she assured Ichigo then glanced at the couch, Hitsugaya gave his best defiant kitty glare. "he's too cute" another pauses 'Thanks Ichigo see you soon" a click let him she hung up and her light footsteps came close to the couch, he never noticed how light her steps where, until now.

Hitsugaya backed up as she leaned down and peered in at him, a smile graced her lips "Oh look, your eyes glow like Taichou's" she tried to reach for him but he retreated out her grip, if he had been clean from his cup tipping he wasn't anymore. Under there it was extremely dusty and he was basically crawling in it, little tuffs of dust hung down from the couch top like icecicle's, only not pointy. He settled in one spot for the moment however Matsumoto was drawn away when someone knocked at the door. He didn't have to guess who it was.

"Matsumoto! So, where is he?" Ichigo asked, glancing around. Hitsugaya didn't move.

"he's under the couch and I cant reach him" she whined "can you get him?" she asked, he glared at both at them. Though they couldn't see it.

"Yeah, just get ready okay?"

"Alright"

Hitsugaya grew tense, why couldn't he hear anything?! He nearly jumped when Ichigo's hand appeared on either side of the small couch and he heard a grunt as Ichigo pulled up. The wood floor and nails gave way and the couch went up, leaving Hitsugaya shocked.

"MEOW!" (You Have GOT to be kidding me!) he cried then paused "Mew!" (My floor!) that last one was an after thought and he forgot about his lieutenant until he was grabbed up once again and stuffed into a towel and rolled up so he could not get free. He felt like an egg roll.

Ichigo followed them into the bathroom and closed the door, the water was already ran and he was sure it was lukewarm. She carefully unrolled him and set him in. Now, he never hated water but it was clear his cat side did and he tried to claw his way up Matsumoto's arm, who simply pried him off and set him back in the tub. He hissed and sulked ignoring them both as they talk, she was scrubbing him down and pouring water over his head, he was finding this to be rather redundant. While she was washing he recalled that today was that human holiday called Christmas and rolled his eye's, great. He would get Ichigo for his floor one of these days.

After what seem ages she finished;

"Ichigo, can you go get the blow-dryer?" she asked, Ichigo gave her a funny a look before responding looking a little embarrassed.

"I don't where it is Matsumoto" he said, he heard Matsumoto sigh and get up.

"Alright I'll show you" she said, the opening of the door then the soft clicking let him know they left and closed the door. Hitsugaya was in the middle of trying to get out when his muscles stopped working and he slid uselessly to bottom of the tub. Light blue arches of energy filled the bathroom and Hitsugaya was left sitting in the tub.

Perfectly himself. Not cat, just himself. He almost screamed with joy! Almost.

He smirked instead.

Just then the door opened and Ichigo and Matsumoto came in and paused, both where wearing the same expressions. Shock, confusion and one he couldn't quite place as of then. It seemed to dawn on Matsumoto that her captain was sitting in the tub fully clothed and soaking wet, it also got decidedly colder in the small room as he stared at them. She walked forward a little knelt down peering close at him, he narrowed his gaze. Matsumoto pressed a hand to her mouth as the situation dawned on her.

"Oh my…" she said, looking at her captain with an apologetic gaze. Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo who stepped back a moment and said,

"Merry Christmas Kurosaki, you owe me a new floor"

(A/N) Yay done! I started this last night when I wasn't allowed on the computer XD

Anyway, there you go! The third chapter is up and just in time for Christmas too =D So, Merry Christmas guys!


End file.
